Déclaration
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: On a beau être un fier Chevalier, un Gold même, mais face à ses sentiments on est parfois désarmé, surtout lorsque l'on pense que l'autre n'y répondra pas. Que se passerait-il si plusieurs d'entre eux osaient se déclarer ? Comment réagiraient leurs vis à vis ? LEMON / YAOI couples surprises
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

**Déclaration**

Assit dans le sable et adossé contre un rocher, il regardait, sans la voir, la mer. Il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Depuis leur retour à la vie, Bouddha ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi celui qui lui avait tant apprit le boudait-il ? Shaka ignorait la réponse et s'évertuait à la trouver dans la méditation mais rien n'y faisait. Le fier chevalier lâcha un soupire las. Son " Ami " lui manquait, d'autant qu'il parlait peu avec ses compagnons d'armes. Il y avait Mû qui venait lui rendre parfois des visites, mais les autres ne voulaient jamais le déranger. Il y avait aussi celui qui occupait ses pensées, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent surtout lorsqu'il se sentait particulièrement seul.

— Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous plus ? pria encore Shaka.

— ...

— Je vous en pris, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter votre ignorance ? Pourquoi ? le chevalier se mit à pleurer sur les derniers mots. Il était complètement perdu.

— _Allons, Shaka ! N'as-tu donc pas compris ? _

Le chevalier releva la tête, il avait dû rêver. Oui c'était cela, un rêve.

— _Non, chevalier ! Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien en train de te parler. Vas-tu cesser de te lamenter ? Tu devrais aller à la rencontre de tes amis._

— Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vivre, juste de vous !

— _C'est faux, Shaka ! Grâce à Athéna vous avez tous eu une seconde chance. Tous les autres profitent au mieux de cela. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? Tu te lamantes car je ne te parle plus ! Tu n'es pourtant plus un enfant, Shaka !_

Le ton de Divinité était blessant, jamais le chevalier n'avait entendu Bouddha lui parler ainsi.

— Vous ... voulez dire que vous ne me parliez plus pour que je sois plus avec les autres chevaliers ? demanda Shaka incrédule.

— _C'est exact ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de le faire ! Et ouvres ton coeur, pour une fois !_

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— _Ton coeur réclame une chose importante, mon ami._

— Mon ...coeur ... réclame ...une chose ...importante ... ! ?

— _Oui, il s'agit d'amour, et de lui ! _

— De lui ... ? Amour ? Mais non enfin ! dit Shaka dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

— _Ha, oui ! Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? le taquina la Divinité._

Le chevalier ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, et essaya de reprendre contenance.

— C'est vrai que je pense souvent à lui mais ...

— _Mais, quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur, Shaka ?_

— ….

— _Tu as peur d'être rejeté et de perdre son amitié, n'est-ce pas ? _

Le chevalier d'or baissa la tête, les joues rosies de gêne. La divinité avait mis le doigt sur ce qui bloquait Shaka. Le Gold était un preux protecteur d'Athéna et un vaillant chevalier mais ses sentiments lui faisaient peur, tout comme aux autres chevaliers d'ailleurs. Comment avouer à quelqu'un, de plus à un autre homme, que l'on est attiré ou même que l'on est amoureux de lui ? Comment être sûr de ne pas se faire rejeter ? Comment rester maître de soi après s'être « ridiculisé » ? Et comment se regarder en face, _le_ regarder en face après cela ? La Divinité comprenait le désarroi de son disciple mais il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir. Il fallait donc le pousser à se déclarer au risque de ne pas voir ses sentiments partagés, mais au moins il saurait ….

— _Vas le voir, et parle lui ! Dis lui ce que tu ressens et tu verras ce qu'il te dira. _

— Et si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, je perdrais son amitié et s'il en parle aux autres je deviendrais la risée de tout le Sanctuaire ! Il n'est pas question que je lui avoue quoique ce soit !

— _Shaka ! Tu es censé être le chevalier le plus sage et tu te montres bien plus têtu que lui._

— Mais, …

— _Cesses te te comporter comme un enfant, comment crois-tu que les autres ont fait ? _demanda la Divinité.

— Les autres ne sont pas moi !

— _Tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre !_ termina Bouddha dans un souffle. Il avait planté une graine dans l'esprit de Shaka, il ne restait plus qu'elle pousse !

Shaka avait senti la présence de Bouddha le quitter. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Pourquoi le Dieu lui avait-il parlé ainsi ? Son cerveau était en ébullition et son coeur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre. Il resta encore de longues heures assit contre ce rocher face à la mer. Puis, il reprit le chemin de son temple toujours en se demandant pourquoi ….

Le chevalier de la Vierge resta enfermé plusieurs jours, omettant les entraînements, refusant de méditer et même de parler avec la Divinité. Il dormait peu, se nourrissait juste pour avoir assez de force, juste au cas où. Au cas où, quoi, d'ailleurs ? Tous les Sanctuaires étaient en paix depuis la résurrection, même s'il régnait de grande tension ! Les âmes n'étaient pas encore apaisées. Shion, qui avait accepté de reprendre son rôle de Pôpe, avait ressenti le mal-être de son chevalier d'or. Saga était présent, il venait aider le Pôpe de temps à autre. C'était pour lui comme une rédemption.

— Que pouvons-nous faire s'il refuse de voir qui que ce soit ? demanda le Gémeaux à Shion.

— J'avoue que je l'ignore, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi.

— Nous pourrions demander à Mû d'aller le voir, ils s'entendent bien, reprit Saga au bon d'un moment de silence.

— C'est une idée, et puis à vrai dire c'est la seule !

Le Pôpe appela mentalement son ancien disciple, lui demandant de venir les rejoindre immédiatement au palais. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que le Bélier se présenta devant ses aînés. Un genoux à terre, il leur demanda pourquoi un tel empressement.

— Mû, nous t'avons fait venir pour te parler de Shaka, intervint le Pôpe.

— Shaka ?

— Sais-tu ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Saga.

— Non pas vraiment, il ne veux rien me dire. Et cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne me laisse plus entrer chez lui. Je le surveille avec mon cosmos mais j'avoue que depuis hier soir, je n'arrive plus à le détecter.

— Très bien, je vais y aller. Saga, merci pour ton aide d'aujourd'hui.

— De rien Shion ! Veux-tu que je termine ce que nous avons commencé avant de partir ? demanda le Gémeaux.

— Et bien ce n'est pas si pressé, fais comme tu veux ! Mais ensuite tu rentres ! ajouta l'ex-Bélier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Très bien, je termine et je rentre, soupira Saga.

Mû, qui était toujours dans le bureau, observait cette scène particulièrement étrange pour lui. Voir ainsi son ex-maître et son bourreau le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant depuis quelques temps son coeur commençait à pardonner à Saga. Mû se rendait bien compte de tous les efforts que le Gémeaux faisait. Bien sûr, Athéna lui avait pardonné, Shion aussi d'ailleurs néanmoins il y avait un petit quelque chose qui gênait le Bélier, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Etait-ce dû au passé de Saga ou autre chose ?

— Je vous accompagne, Maître, intervint Mû.

— Non Mû, toi tu restes ici un moment. Le temps que je descende jusqu'au temple de Shaka. Je préfère y aller seul !

Shion quitta le Palais, laissant Saga et Mû. Il savait que Saga était attiré par son ex-disciple et que celui-ci n'était pas totalement indifférent au charme du Gémeaux, même si celui-ci l'ignorait, il profita de l'occasion pour trouver une excuse afin de les laisser seuls. Shion souriait tandis qu'il s'approchait du sixième temple.

— Tu veux un coup de main, demanda timidement Mû à Saga.

— Non, merci. Ca va aller ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, juste une lettre à terminer pour Shion, répondit Saga sans regarder Mû car il sentait ses joues rosir.

Mû se sentait mal à l'aise. Etre si proche de Saga le troublait particulièrement. Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, il vit le Gémeaux l'accrocher du regard, déglutir difficilement et ouvrir la bouche mais le Bélier n'entendit pas un seul son franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, Saga se reprit.

— Mû, commença t-il timidement, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Saga avait eu un mal fou à formuler cette demande qui lui tenait à coeur.

— Je ..je …

— Tu ne veux pas, c'est cela ? Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, murmura Saga vraiment très triste du refus apparent de son ami.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais, j'ai juste mis du temps pour répondre ! Je …j'accepte, avait répondu le Bélier qui voulait savoir d'où venait ce trouble qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le départ de son ancien maître.

— Tu … tu acceptes ? ! Je suis très heureux, Mû. Pour dix neuf heures cela te convient-il ? s'empressa de demandé le troisième gardien.

— Cela me conviens, veux-tu que j'apporte quelque chose ?

— Non, rien ça ira, merci.

Saga était heureux de recevoir chez lui le beau Mû, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Mû prit congé de son ami afin de le laisser terminé sa tâche. Le Bélier avait l'esprit un peu confus, il venait d'accepter de dîner avec le bourreau de son ancien maître mais au fond de lui il ne le voyait plus ainsi. Saga était un bel homme, grand avec une musculature digne des plus belles statues Grecques. Un regard vert envoutant, une longue chevelure qui tombait en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Non vraiment, Saga était attirant, sexy même ! Le Bélier ne cessait de penser à son compagnon d'arme alors qu'il redescendait vers son temple.

Pendant ce temps au temple de la Vierge, Shion, qui avait réussi à entrer, tentait d'en savoir plus sur l'état émotionnel de son chevalier.

— Shaka, que t'arrive t-il ? demanda le Pôpe.

— Il n'y a rien ! répondit-il dans le vague.

— Shaka, je sens ton cosmos osciller, et cela fait des jours que tu ne sors plus !

— Je … je, le chevalier de la Vierge ne savait pas comment avouer sa conversation avec Bouddha.

— Shaka, tu peux tout me dire. Allons ! Cela ne doit pas être si terrible ? demanda avec délicatesse le Pôpe.

Le sixième gardien lâcha un soupire las et proposa un thé à Shion qui accepta. Les deux hommes étaient assis face à face dans le petit coin salon qu'avait aménagé le Gold. Shaka se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de sa tasse. Shion attendait patiemment, il savait que la Vierge n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à _des humains,_ en général il discutait plus avec Bouddha !

Après un long silence, Shaka releva les yeux vers le Pôpe et commença à lui retranscrire sa conversation avec la Divinité. Il avait parfois beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments et émotions mais il termina son récit.

— C'est donc pour cela que tu vis enfermé depuis des jours ! Mais enfin, Shaka, Bouddha a raison. Tu devrais lui parler ! Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit de qui il s'agit ?

— Ca, je ne préfère pas, souffla le Gold.

— Très bien, mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi ! Je te laisse encore une journée pour réfléchir, mais après je te forcerais à sortir de là !

— Shion ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'inquiéta le Gold.

— Peut-être pas en tant que Grand Pôpe, mais en tant qu'ami je le ferais !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Shion quitta le temple de la Vierge, laissant le chevalier dans ses profondes réflexions.

Tout en remontant vers le Palais, Shion souriait. Il avait perçu un trouble dans le cosmos de son ancien disciple et dans celui de Saga.

— _Saga ? Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais rentrer, pourquoi es-tu encore au Palais ? _demanda télépathiquement le Pôpe.

— _Je voulais terminer le courrier que nous avions commencé, _répondit de la même manière le Gémeaux.

— _Il ne t'a quand même pas fallut autant de temps pour écrire trois ou quatre lignes ? _

— _Non, tu as raison. C'est que j'ai … j'ai… invité Mû à dîner et maintenant je me demande si c'est une bonne idée._

— _Saga, tu vas aller faire un tour dans les cuisines du Palais, prendre ce dont tu vas avoir besoin pour le dîner et rentrer vite pour tout préparer. _

— _Mais, je … je …._

— _Arrête de bafouiller comme un gosse, Saga ! Tu as eu raison de l'inviter, maintenant dépêches toi ! Sinon, Mû risque d'être déçu et pour rattraper le coup après ça …. Ce n'est pas une bête à corne pour rien ! _finit-il sur un ton ironique.

— _Très bien, Shion ! Et merci ! Comment va Shaka ? _

— _Et bien, j'ai réussi à le faire parler mais s'il n'y met pas du sien ..._

Lorsque Shion arriva au Palais, Saga n'y était plus. Il sonda l'ensemble du Sanctuaire avec son cosmos. Il constat que Saga était dans son temple, un peu angoissé mais apparemment heureux. Mû était dans un état proche de celui du Gémeaux et tournait en rond dans son temple ! Shaka avait fini par se poser, son cosmos était un tantinet plus serein. Pour les autres, Shion savait que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, mais tout finirait par s'arranger. Du moins, il l'espérait. Cette nouvelle vie, ils l'avaient tous mérité et Shion veillait, veillait sur ses chevaliers.

Dans le troisième temple, la cuisine commençait à ressembler à un champ de bataille. Saga aimait cuisiner mais il ne savait pas le faire sans mettre le chaos ! Aussi lorsque Kanon arriva, il fut surprit de voir son jumeau à l'oeuvre. En général c'était lui qui préparait les repas.

— Saga ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Kanon ?! Mais, …. mais qu'est-ce …. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Euh ! Bah ! Je sais pas, peut-être que j'habite là ? ironisa Kanon.

— ….., désolé ! Je pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

— Je pensais dîner avec toi, c'est pour cela que je suis rentré. Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est pas pour moi, je me trompe ? fit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son frère.

Saga se mit à rougir comme un gamin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Kanon.

— Tu as enfin invité Mû, c'est ça ?

— Ou … oui, répondit le Gémeaux.

— Très bien, dans ce cas je te laisse ! dit Kanon heureux pour son frère.

— Mais enfin, où vas-tu aller ? s'inquiéta Saga.

— Je vais aller voir Milo. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message télépathique quand Mû sera parti. S'il part ! termina Kanon en souriant à son frère tout en quittant le temple.

— Merci ! dit Saga en se remettant au travail.

Tout en montant les marches menants au temple du Scorpion, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il était heureux pour son jumeau, c'était indéniable, mais son propre coeur le faisait atrocement souffrir même s'il ne montrait rien afin de ne pas inquiéter Saga, ni les autres d'ailleurs !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le calme chevalier du Bélier tournait en rond dans son temple. L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait et le noeud dans son estomac ne cessait de grandir.

— _Mû ?_ appela télépathiquement l'ex Bélier.

— _Maître ? _répondit-il de la même manière.

— _Tu devrais te calmer !_ dit Shion.

— _Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Saga … m'a invité à dîner ce soir et …. _

— _Et ?_ insista le Pôpe.

— _J'ai …. accepté et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence… _

— _Allons Mû, tu as bien fait d'accepter. Profite de ce moment pour faire la connaissance de l'homme qu'est devenu Saga. _

Mû ne répondit rien, mais se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ancien maître. Il s'assit par terre, prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était plus serein et prêt à affronter Saga.

Shaka était retourné dans le jardin des Sals Jumeaux, lieu ou personne ne pouvait sentir son cosmos. Il ne méditait pas. Il était simplement assit contre l'un des arbres, ressassant sa conversation avec Bouddha et avec Shion. Il savait que l'un et l'autre avait raison, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller avouer ses sentiments à l'un de ses pairs, un autre homme qui plus est.

Pourtant, une petite partie de son coeur voulait savoir. Mais savoir quoi ? Si lui, Shaka de la Vierge, était capable d'aimer et d'être aimer ou si _lui_ serait capable d'aimer un homme comme Shaka ?

Le Gold laissa échapper un soupire las. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers les étoiles et indéniablement son regard s'arrêta sur une constellation. En voyant la brillance des astres, il prit enfin une décision. Il ira lui parler, demain.

Sa décision prise, il sentit son cosmos s'apaiser. Il décida, néanmoins, de rester dans son jardin car ce lieu l'apaisait.

De son côté, la Divinité sourit. Il avait gagné. Il admit tout de même que l'intervention de Shion y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Mû était devant le temple des Gémeaux. Il se sentait nerveux, mais pourquoi ? Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et se décida à enflammer légèrement son cosmos pour informer Saga de son arrivée. De son côté, le troisième gardien était proche de l'état de Mû. Mais à la différence c'est que lui savait pourquoi. Il avait un faible pour lui, et ne voulait surtout pas commettre d'impair. Il voulait tant que ce rendez-vous, car pour lui c'en était un, ne soit pas le seul.

— Entres, Mû. Je suis dans la cuisine, j'arrive dans une minute. Assieds-toi, dit Saga en haussant un peu le ton pour que son invité puisse l'entendre.

— Merci, Saga, répondit le Bélier en prenant place dans le canapé.

Enfermé dans la cuisine, Saga faisait tout son possible pour contrôler ses émotions et son cosmos. Il ne voulait pas que Mû prenne peur et parte en colère. Il souhaitait que ce dîner se passe bien pour se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait. Il se décida enfin à quitter son refuge emportant avec lui un plateau avec des petits fours et deux verres remplis d'un cocktail de fruit sans alcool, il savait que Mû n'en buvait pas.

— Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais en train de sortir les petits fours du four, se justifia le Gémeaux.

— Ce n'est rien ! Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal apparemment. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, ça sent bon ! se hasarda à dire Mû.

— Merci, j'espère surtout que cela te plaira. Et oui, j'aime cuisiner, mais en général c'est surtout Kanon qui s'en charge, ajouta Saga.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'aime pas ta cuisine ?

— Si, beaucoup même ! C'est juste …. comment dire ? Hmm ! Après mon passage, la pièce ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une cuisine, avoua le gardien du temple en souriant.

Mû regarda son hôte, éberlué. Le sourire ironique que Saga affichait le fit rougir légèrement. Suffisamment pour sentir son visage chauffer mais heureusement pas assez pour que Saga ne voit rien. Le Bélier lui rendit son sourire, pensant qu'il devait surement amplifier le désordre de la cuisine.

Saga se sentait étrangement léger et se sentit fondre d'amour, un peu plus, devant le sourire pure et franc du premier gardien. Il lui tendit un verre, précisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Mû fut étonné de l'attention de son hôte. Décidément, Saga cachait bien des facettes. Les deux chevaliers discutèrent un moment avant de passer à table.

La table, où se dirigeait les deux Gold, était dressée très simplement. Une nappe beige avait été posé probablement pour cacher les défauts de la table. Les assiettes, les couverts et les verres faisait surement partis du service pour les occasions particulières. L'ensemble était harmonieux et sobre, cela plut au Bélier. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

— C'est délicieux, Saga !

— Merci, sourit le Gémeaux.

Mû était épaté. Saga était serviable, prévenant, et plein de surprise. Les deux Golds passèrent ainsi une bonne soirée. Discutant de choses et d'autres, ils purent se rapprocher un peu. Les assiettes étaient vides, et les estomacs remplis. Saga se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, invitant Mû à aller se détendre dans le canapé.

— Je vais t'aider, proposa l'Atlante.

— Non, non, tu es mon invité, tu n'as pas à m'aider ! s'empressa de dire le Gémeaux, trop honteux de l'état de la cuisine.

Saga s'engouffra dans la pièce saccagée avec les assiettes dans les mains. Le chaos qui y régnait le dépita au plus haut point.

— Dire que je vais devoir ranger tout cela ….., Saga soupira.

— Et dire que je pensais que tu exagérais quand tu me disais que la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille ! pouffa Mû.

— Mû ? ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Saga était rouge de honte.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser débarrasser seul ! Invité ou pas !

Devant la mime déconfite de son hôte, Mû ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

— Le Sanctuaire a subit deux attaques dévastatrices, mais j'avoue qu'il est en moins piteux état que ta pauvre cuisine, continua Mû qui tentait de se reprendre.

Saga regardait son bel adonis. Le voir aussi détendu et rire de la sorte lui réchauffa le coeur. Mû était si beau et se sourire le rendait plus sexy aux yeux du Gémeaux. Saga sourit et se mit à rire à son tour. Au bout d'un long moment de douce torture - bah oui rire ainsi ça fait mal au ventre - les deux amis se calmèrent un peu.

— Saga, je vais t'aider à nettoyer et ranger !

— Non, je refuse. Je t'ai invité, et en tant que tel tu n'as pas à faire cela.

Mû s'approcha de son ami et lui sourit en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule, faisait tressaillir Saga.

— Saga, en tant qu'ami je ne puis te laisser dans un tel chaos ! Et puis à deux ça ira vite ! sourit-il.

— Très bien, si tu insistes, je m'incline ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? demanda t-il rougissant.

— On va déjà commencer par rassembler toute la vaisselle que l'on va laver et ranger ! Ensuite on fera le reste.

Les deux amis se mirent à la tâche dans une bonne ambiance. C'est Mû qui prit la charge de laver, et Saga essuyait et rangeait. Il arrivait de temps à autre que leurs mains s'effleurent, ce geste les troublait chaque fois un peu plus. Mû devait s'avouer que Saga était redevenu celui qu'il était avant, celui qui faisait déjà battre son coeur. Son coeur …. qui s'était arrêté dés qu'il avait senti un changement de comportement dans l'attitude du Gémeaux. Dés lors, il ne pouvait plus le regarder sans qu'il lui inspire de la haine. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Saga était redevenu Saga, et le coeur de l'Atlante s'en trouva soulagé. Mû pouvait de nouveau espérer.

L'aspect original de la cuisine lui ayant été rendu, les deux amis retournèrent au salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

— Merci, Mû !

— De rien ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter ce chaos seul ! souligna le Bélier en faisant un clin d'oeil à son hôte.

Les Golds se mirent à rire comme des gosses. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils cessèrent de rire. Saga s'approcha de Mû. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle de la respiration de l'autre sur son propre visage. A son tour Mû s'approcha de Saga. Les yeux rivés dans le regard de l'autre, ils firent le reste de la distance les séparants encore, en même temps.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs coeurs ratèrent un battement. Leurs mains se mirent à trembler et devinrent moites. Ils reculèrent légèrement, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants de bonheur. Puis, leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau, les yeux se fermèrent. Une myriade de sensations les submergea. Leur respiration se saccada. Des papillons naissaient dans leur bas ventre.

D'instinct, ils approfondirent ce baiser. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, et les langues se trouvèrent naturellement, se mêlèrent et se mirent à danser langoureusement. Les joues empourprées et à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se dévorer des yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence régna.

— Mû, murmura Saga en posant une de ses mains sur la joue du Bélier.

— Sa .. Saga..

— J'ai tellement attendu ce jour, dit le Gémeaux en posant son front contre celui du Bélier.

Sans bouger, Saga proposa un thé à son aimé qui accepta. Le gardien du troisième temple, bien qu'il ne le voulait pas, se leva et alla préparer le breuvage. Lorsqu'il revint, Mû avait changé de place. Il était devant la fenêtre, un doigt effleurant ses lèvres fines, comme pour garder en mémoire le doux contact des lèvres de Saga.

Saga l'observait devant la pénombre de la lune, Mû était si beau à ses yeux. Il s'approcha, posa les tasses sur la table et rejoignit son petit ami pour l'enlacer. Mû ne sursauta pas, un peu comme s'il l'attendait. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse de son bellâtre, soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, mais le Bélier se mu.

— Qui a t-il, Mû ? demanda inquiet Saga.

— Je crois…. je crois que je vais rentrer, murmura le Bélier.

— Pourquoi ? Ne souhaites-tu pas rester avec moi ? s'inquiéta le Gémeaux.

— Si, biensûr ! Au contraire, même. Mais cela ne serait pas une bonne idée ! souffla Mû.

— Pas une bonne idée ? répéta Saga.

— Nous savons tous les deux comment cela se finira si je reste ! Et je n'ai pas envie de faire cela sur un coup de tête ! Et toi non plus, je me trompe ? fit Mû en souriant à son petit ami.

— Tu as surement raison, mais te laisser partir ….

— On se voit demain, nous n'avons qu'à passer la journée ensemble ! invita le Bélier.

Saga se mit à sourire et accepta sans hésiter l'invitation de Mû. Les deux hommes se quittèrent non sans échanger un long baiser passionnel.

Pendant ce temps au temple de la Vierge, Shaka était toujours en proie à ses sentiments. Il avait quitté le jardin des Sals Jumeaux et avait rejoint ses appartements privés. Il s'était préparé un thé, cela lui suffirait car il n'avait pas d'appétit, et s'était installé dans le coin salon de son temple. Son esprit ressassait sans cesse ses conversations avec Bouddha et avec Shion. D'un côté il savait qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il devrait lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour soulager son coeur. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser auprès de lui, ni perdre son amitié pour peu que lui le considérait comme un ami, et encore moins être la risée du Sanctuaire.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et le gardien du sixième temple ne semblait toujours pas avoir retrouvé sa paix intérieur, aussi il décida d'aller prendre l'air. La brise fraiche de la nuit pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il entreprit de descendre les marches des temples pour se rendre au bord de la plage qui jouxtait le Sanctuaire. En bon chevalier, il annonça se présence dans le temple du Lion, qui ne semblait pas être là.

— Il est surement chez Aioros, souffla t-il.

Pour le coup, le Gold fut soulagé de ne pas croiser Aiolia, ni Angelo d'ailleurs ! Lorsqu'il approcha du troisième temple, il sentit immédiatement la présence de Mû avec Saga. Les deux cosmos semblaient être en harmonies et heureux. Il sourit, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient déclarés. Aldé étant absent, il ne croisa donc personne sur son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait le long de la plage. Il avait ôté ses chaussures et remonté son pantalon de toile légère jusqu'aux genoux. De temps à autres, une vague venait s'échouer sur ses chevilles. Il marchait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, se demandant toujours ce qu'il devait faire.

Il était maintenant debout face à la mer, tenant toujours ses chaussures dans une main, sa longue chevelure virevoltait au gré de la brise. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, pour une fois il voulait voir avec ses yeux et non avec son esprit.

— Shaka ? Que fais-tu là à cette heure ? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter la Vierge.

Le Gold se retourna et fut surprit. Il écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber ses chaussures dans le sable. Il était là, devant lui. Le reflet de la lune dans l'eau permettait à Shaka de deviner son visage, ses muscles qu'il avait durement gagné au fil de nombreuses années d'entrainement intensif, son sourire. Il lui souriait. Shaka se concentra afin que son trouble ne puisse se lire aux travers son cosmos.

— Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je prends l'air. Et toi ? demanda t-il presque timidement.

— Pareil ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens comme une présence toujours près de moi. Ca me dérange, alors je prends l'air ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Que veux-tu dire par « présence » ? interrogea le blond.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Mais bon, ça passera ! Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors à cette heure là, le fond de l'air est frais et cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'as pas mit le nez dehors ! Je me trompe ? fit le Lion en lui souriant.

— …, Shaka ne répondit rien trop abasourdit par les paroles de celui qui hantait qui ses pensées.

— Bonne nuit, termina Aiolia en levant la main en en guise de salut puis reprit le chemin des temples.

Shaka le regardait s'éloigner, impossible de bouger alors que tout son être voulait le retenir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Pourtant, Aiolia s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Tu m'as appelé, Shaka ? demanda t-il.

Shaka se crispa, aucun son n'était sortit de sa gorge mais il l'avait appelé avec son esprit. Il devait réagir, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et puis, il prit une décision.

— J'ai …. j'ai ….. à te parler ! avoua timidement la Vierge.

— Qu'y a t-il ? demanda surprit le beau Lion.

Shaka prit une grande inspiration, et s'approcha lentement d'Aiolia. La nuit cachait son visage rougit par la gêne que cette conversation allait forcement faire surgir. Il ne savait pas encore comment lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, et encore moins comment il allait éviter le poing du Lion quand il lui aura tout avoué.

Devant l'hésitation de son compagnon d'arme, Aiolia fit quelques pas en sa direction.

— Pourquoi hésites-tu ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda doucement le Lion qui commençait à avoir un drôle de sentiment le gagner.

— Je … je …suis …amoureux …, Shaka ne put terminer sa phrase car il se vit couper la parole.

— Et bien, je suis ravi pour toi ! Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— Je suis amoureux de …. toi, finit par avouer la Vierge rouge de honte.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes. Aiolia regardait Shaka avec un regard nouveau. Empli d'incompréhension. Son cerveau bouillait, Shaka venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais qu'attendait-il en retour ? Lui, ne le voyait que comme un ami. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

Shaka voyait le trouble et l'incompréhension dans le regard de son aimé, aussi il essaya de reprendre la conversation.

— Je … je ne te demande rien, et je n'attends rien en retour. Il fallait que je te le dise. Pour moi, je l'avoue. Et je pense que tu étais en droit de savoir. Je sais que je ne t'intéresserais jamais car tu es hétéro et que tu passes tout ton temps avec Marine. Il vous faudra officialiser votre relation, vous faites un beau couple ! Pardon, Aiolia ! Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus être ami avec moi, fit Shaka en prenant la fuite.

Aiolia était resté planté là et le regardait partir. Lui et Marine ? Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? C'est totalement désorienté qu'Aiolia reprit son chemin en direction de son temple. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette conversation, ou plutôt à cet aveu. Cela avait dû demander un sacré courage à Shaka pour lui avouer ses sentiments sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas partagés.

De son côté, Shaka s'était réfugié dans son temple. Bouddha et Shion lui avait dit que ça le soulagerait que d'avouer son amour à Aiolia. Mais, il n'en est rien. Son malaise, ses douleurs du coeur et de l'âme n'en étaient que plus fortes. Il n'aurait jamais dû les écouter. Plus jamais, il n'osera regarder le Lion en face. Le pire, c'est que celui-ci allait certainement en parler à tout le monde et il deviendra la risée de tout le Sanctuaire.

Shaka voulait partir, rentrer en Inde. Son pays.

— _Allons, Shaka ! Tu es un chevalier, tu dois te reprendre !_ dit la Divinité.

— _Je ne veux pas vous parler, laissez moi ! _dit la Vierge en colère.

— _C'est ainsi que tu parles à un Dieu ? _

— _Je suis désolé, mais je …._

— _Je sais ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Et tu as bien fait, quoique tu penses pour le moment._

— _Non, c'est faux ! Aujourd'hui ou plus tard c'est pareil : je n'aurais pas dû lui parler ! _

La Divinité se retira de l'esprit de son ami. Il savait que rien ne le soulagerait, pour le moment.

Le lendemain Aioros, comme à son habitude, arriva de bonne heure chez son frère pour prendre le petit déjeuné. C'était devenu un rituel entre les deux frères depuis la résurrection. Ils avaient été séparés alors qu'Aiolia était encore très jeune et se voir ainsi tous les matins leur permettaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais ce matin, lorsque le Sagittaire pénétra dans le temple de son félin de frère, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Aiolia ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Aioros inquiet.

— Rien, tout va bien. T'inquiètes pas ! répondit évasivement le Lion.

— 'lia, je te connais alors arrêtes de me prendre pour un con et dis moi ce qu'il y a ! ordonna presque le Sagittaire.

— Ca va, arrêtes de me prendre pour un gosse !

— Alors comportes toi en adulte et parles moi !

Aiolia soupira, mais il consentit à parler.

— Hier soir, j'ai croisé Shaka sur la plage.

— Et c'est ça qui te perturbes ?

— Si tu veux que je te raconte, laisse moi parler ! s'agaça Aiolia.

— Désolé, je t'écoute.

— Donc, j'ai croisé Shaka sur la plage. Il a profité de cette rencontre fortuite pour …. pour ….

Aioros trépignait d'impatience mais il ne voulait plus couper la parole à son frère. Il prit sur lui et attendit que les mots veuillent bien sortir de là où ils étaient bloqués.

— … pour me dire qu'il était …., Aiolia soupira, … était amoureux de moi, termina t-il en murmurant.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Puis Aioros se mit à sourire et à rire même. Le Lion ne comprenait pas.

— Ca te fait rire ? s'énerva Aiolia.

— C'est à cause de cela que tu fais cette tête ?

— Tu as entendu ? Shaka est amoureux de moi ! A cause de lui, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et ….

— Et quoi ? Tu lui as dis quoi au juste ?

— J'ai eu le temps de rien, figures toi !

— Bon, premièrement tu vas te calmer et deuxièmement tu vas tout me dire, ok ?

Le Lion s'installa à table pendant que son frère versait le café dans les tasses. Il but une gorgé qu'il sentit descendre dans sa gorge. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Puis il reprit. Il détailla, cette fois, toute sa conversation avec la Vierge. Sans omettre de parler de Marine.

— Voilà, tu sais tout, content ?

— Il t'as dit de te déclarer à Marine alors qu'il était entrain de d'avouer ses propres sentiments ? C'est bien lui, ça ! Mais dis moi ? Qui a t-il entre l'aigle et toi au juste ?

— Rien, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une grande amitié fraternelle.

— Vous êtes pourtant très souvent ensemble ? s'étonna le Sagittaire.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a rien de plus.

— En as-tu discuté avec elle ? s'inquiéta Aioros.

— Oui, biensûr. Elle m'a dit la même chose, d'autant qu'elle tente de se rapprocher d'Aldé.

— Aldé et Marine ?

— Oui.

— Du coup, que ressens-tu pour Shaka ? demanda coquin le Sagittaire.

— Mais rien !

— Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

En fait, le Lion ignorait pourquoi il s'emportait ainsi.

— J'en sais rien, murmura t-il.

— Qu'est ce que cela t'a fait lorsque Shaka t'a parlé ?

Aiolia, qui avait terminé son café, se leva et prit sa tasse pour la remplir de nouveau puis revint s'assoir. Il regarda son frère.

— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Un frisson, je crois. Et j'ai eu une boule dans le ventre toute la nuit. C'est assez confus, en fait.

— Que vas-tu faire?

— Je pense, …. je pense qu'il lui a fallut un certain courage pour me dire cela de but en blanc. Alors, je vais garder ça pour moi et je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi.

— Très bien, mais que vas tu lui dire ? insista Aioros.

— Rien, biensûr ! Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Aioros soupira, décidément son frère était un poil borné. Mais il préféra ne rien ajouter, son frère ne dirait rien de plus de toute manière !

Dans le troisième temple l'ambiance était plus légère, quoique ! Kanon s'était levé après Saga, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient, maintenant, tous les deux dans la cuisine devant leur petit déjeuné.

— Alors ? demanda le cadet.

— Alors, quoi ?

— Comment ça s'est passé avec Mû ? Kanon souriait à son frère pour l'encourager à parler.

— Ca c'est bien passé ! Nous avons passé une excellente soirée.

— Et ? insista l'ex Dragon des mers.

— Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ? questionna le gémeaux.

C'est par un signe de tête négatif que Kanon répondit à son jumeau.

— Bon très bien, soupira t-il, on s'est embrassé.

— Génial ! s'écria Kanon. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

— Parce qu'il a pensé que ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mais on a prévu de passer la journée ensemble.

Kanon se leva et alla enlacer son frère pour le féliciter. Saga semblait heureux et cela réchauffa le coeur de son cadet.

— Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment cela c'était passé de ton côté ? demanda Saga.

— Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire, …..

— Et que s'est t-il passé ? insista Saga.

— Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et il a tourné les talons sans un mot. Voilà, fin de l'histoire !

— Je suis désolé, Kanon, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda tendrement l'ainé.

— Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! Je vais passer à autre chose, c'est tout !

— Retournes le voir !

Kanon ne voulait plus parler de cela, pour lui c'était un affaire classée, point barre. Il préférait voir son frère heureux, lui il passait après. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mû fit son apparition pour le plus grand bonheur de Saga qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tôt. Mû salua Kanon qui lui répondit en souriant, puis il s'approcha de Saga, les pommettes légèrement rosies, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Saga était aux anges, son bel adonis avait pris les devants.

— Mû…., souffla le Gémeaux.

— Je ne pensais pas vous déranger, je suis désolé ! s'excusa le Bélier.

— Pas de problème, Mû ! Je suis content pour vous, ajouta l'ex Dragon des mers.

— Merci, Kanon.

— Je suis content de te voir, mais….

— Nous devions passer la journée ensemble ! As-tu changer d'avis ? demanda tristement le Bélier.

— Non pas du tout ! Je suis surpris de te voir si tôt, je vais prendre ma douche et je suis tout à toi ! s'empressa de dire Saga tout en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

Mû et Kanon se retrouvèrent seuls. Le cadet des jumeaux proposa un thé à son beau-frère qui accepta avec plaisir. Lorsque le breuvage fut servit, Kanon revint s'installer à table devant son bol de café.

— Je suis arrivé à un mauvais moment, je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre conversation, dit Mû.

— Ce n'est rien, en fait cela m'a bien arrangé à vrai dire. Mon frère n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire ! sourit Kanon.

Mû fronça très légèrement les sourcils mais l'ex Dragon des mers s'en aperçu.

— T'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai pas eu sa chance, ce n'est pas grave ! soupira Kanon.

— Sa chance ? interrogea le Bélier.

— Ses sentiments sont partagés, pas les miens !

— Je suis désolé, Kanon, je ne savais pas que ….

— Que j'étais amoureux ? Il n'y a que Saga et Milo qui savent, et toi maintenant !

Mû se sentait coupable. Voir Kanon, d'habitude si enjoué, totalement désemparé en parlant de ses sentiments, gênait le doux Bélier. Se sentant bien en la présence de son beau-frère et sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Kanon se jeta à l'eau.

— Je suis amoureux de Rhadamanthe. Il y a quelques jours, je me suis rendu aux Enfers pour lui parler.

Mû laissait Kanon parler, il pensa qu'il en avait surement besoin.

— Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, et lui m'a regardé dans les yeux et à fait demi tour ! Pas un mot, pas un geste de sa part.

— Il ne t'a rien dit ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

— Je vais essayé de passer à autre chose, voilà !

— Mais enfin, tu devrais retourner le voir !

— Là, on dirait mon frère ! Sois gentil, Mû, n'en parlons plus ! Ok ?

— Très bien, mais tu devrais retourner le voir ! insista Mû.

Une fois encore, l'ex Dragon des mers fut sauvé mais cette fois par son frère qui revenait de la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes, le couple décida d'aller sur Athènes et d'aviser au fur et à mesure de la journée. Saga se sentait mal par rapport à son jumeau. Lui, pouvait profiter de l'élu de son coeur alors que Kanon venait de prendre une claque, et pas une petite….

De son côté, Shaka avait passé une autre sale nuit. Il ressemblait plus à un zombie mal nourri qu'à un Gold. Shion ressentait la détresse de son chevalier mais ne savait pas comment l'aider. Mû étant parti avec Saga, le Pôpe ne savait pas qui pourrait aller le voir aujourd'hui.

Shaka passa dans la salle de bain, se prépara un thé - seul aliment qu'il ingurgitait depuis plusieurs jours - et se décida à faire une séance de médiation. Il alla s'installer sur le lotus de son temple. Il se sentait affaibli, mais décida de poursuivre.

— _Shaka, tu devrais prendre soin de toi et manger_, dit Bouddha inquiet pour son ami.

— _Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis c'est de votre faute ! _

— _Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais laisses lui le temps, Shaka ! _

— _Lui laisser le temps de quoi ? De prévenir tout le Sanctuaire ? Je me suis ridiculisé par votre faute et celle de Shion !_

— _Shaka ! Tu te comportes comme un enfant ! _

A peine, Bouddha avait terminé sa phrase que le Gold s'écroula au sol. Shion arriva immédiatement pour porter secours à son chevalier et ami ce qui rassura la Divinité qui s'éclipsa.

— Shaka ! Shaka ! appela le Pôpe mais le chevalier ne répondit pas.

— Shion ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix derrière le Pôpe.

Shion se retourna rapidement. Il avait reconnu la voix. Il allait tonner de sa propre voix lorsqu'il vit la mime déconfite de celui qui avait parlé.

— Aiolia ? ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? interrogea Shion.

— Je passais par là et j'ai senti le trouble dans le cosmos de Shaka, et en sentant ta présence ici je me suis dit que c'était peut-être grave.

— Et ça l'est ! Il ne mange rien depuis des jours, il a beau être un chevalier d'Athéna s'il ne se nourrit pas il s'affaiblira de plus en plus !

— Je ne savais pas qu'il était si mal, dit songeur le Lion.

— Ne t'a t-il pas parlé ces jours-ci ?

— Il l'a fait, oui, hier soir ! soupira Aiolia.

— Et ? Veux-tu que je te fasse cracher le morceau par la force, chevalier du Lion ? s'énerva le Pôpe, juste pour faire réagir son compagnon d'armes.

— Il m'a avoué ses sentiments, en me disant qu'il ne voulait rien en retour et que je devais me déclarer à Marine car nous formions un beau couple ! C'est tout, après il s'est enfuit et je ne l'ai pas revu !

— Il se déclare et te conseille de faire pareil avec Marine ? C'est Shaka tout craché, ça !

Aiolia ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou ajouter à cela. Peut-être aurait-il dû venir le voir plus tôt ? Peut-être aurait-il deviner qu'il n'irait pas mieux après cela ? Peut-être ... ? Le Lion soupira. Shion porta Shaka dans les appartements du temple et demanda à Aiolia d'ouvrir les portes et de chercher la chambre du maître des lieux. Le Lion s'exécuta sans broncher, se sentant plus que coupable de l'état de son ami.

Une fois son fardeau posé sur le lit, Shion observa Aiolia et reprit la conversation.

— Tu dois lui parler, lui dire ce que toi tu ressens. Même si cela ne va pas dans son sens, il doit savoir ! reprit affectueusement le Pôpe qui voyait le Lion au plus mal.

— Tu as raison ! Je vais rester ici et veiller sur son repos. Quand il sera réveillé je le forcerais à se nourrir et tant qu'il ne sera pas en forme je resterai près de lui. Et je lui parlerai.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? s'inquiéta Shion.

— Non, mais je lui dois au moins ça !

— Très bien, dans ce cas je t'envois une domestique du Palais pour établir avec elle une liste de course. Elle ira en ville et te déposeras le tout ici !

— Très bien. Merci, Shion ! murmura le Lion.

Shion quitta la pièce, non sans observer une fois de plus Shaka. Aiolia, quant à lui, alla dans la cuisine pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les placards, et comme il le pensait, ils étaient vides. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que son ami ne devait plus manger. Il établit une liste précise avec Eumélia, dès son arrivée et la jeune domestique partie en ville. Elle revint quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés.

Aiolia resta près de son ami et compagnon d'arme toute la journée, ne s'absentant de la chambre qu'à de rare occasion. Shaka semblait, parfois, aux prises de cauchemars, le faisant tantôt transpirer, tantôt fier chevalier du Lion se sentait désemparé. A plusieurs reprise, il scruta Shaka dans les moindres détails. Son visage d'abord, fin et délicat. Ses lèvres fines et rosées. Ses mains filiformes et pâles. Et son corps amaigrit, il pouvait s'en rendre compte malgré le drap posé sur lui. Aiolia prit l'une des mains de son compagnon d'arme dans les siennes, constatant qu'elle était froide, le Lion se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réchauffer Shaka. Il enflamma légèrement son cosmos pour essayer de lui redonner de la chaleur, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il ne sut quoi faire d'autre.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Saga et Mû apprirent, par Shion, que Shaka avait fait un malaise. Aussitôt le Bélier s'était rendu au chevet de son ami, accompagné biensûr du Gémeaux. Ils trouvèrent Aiolia, tenant toujours la main de Shaka, endormit sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit.

— Aiolia ? murmura Saga en secouant légèrement le chevalier.

Le dit-chevalier ouvrit les yeux. Saga et Mû le regardaient d'un air attendrit.

— Mû, Saga ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda t-il incrédule.

— Pour rien ! sourit le Gémeaux qui tenait la main de son doux Bélier.

Maintenant réveillé, Aiolia constata que ses amis étaient plus proche l'un l'autre que la veille. En bougeant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours la main de Shaka dans la sienne. Il rougit et se sentit gêné. Il comprit, aussi, pourquoi Saga et Mû le dévisageaient depuis un moment.

— Ce …. ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'empressa de dire le Lion.

— Mais on ne croit rien ! répliqua Mû souriant.

— Il est gelé, je ne savais pas quoi faire …

- Tu auras mis vous servez cosmos de tonalité, dit Saga.

— Je l'ai fais, mais cela n'a rien changé.

— Alors, il faut que quelqu'un le réchauffe avec sa chaleur corporelle, intervint Mû.

— Hein ! Comment ? demanda Aiolia.

Mû rougit, ce qui étonna le Lion qui ne comprenait pas où le Bélier voulait en venir.

— Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que quelqu'un doit se mettre près de lui dans le lit, après l'avoir déshabillé, reprit Saga.

— Hein ! Pourquoi devrait-on le déshabillé ?

— T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ? lâcha le Gémeaux. Pour réchauffer un corps froid, il faut que les deux personnes soient nues pour que la chaleur du corps chaud se répande sur le corps froid !

Les joues du Bélier avaient prises plusieurs degrés de teinte supplémentaire. Aiolia, lui, se tourna vers Shaka et reprit sa main dans la sienne constatant qu'elle était toujours aussi froide. Sans même regarder ses amis, il souleva le drap qui couvrait la Vierge et se mit à le déshabiller.

— Que fais-tu ? s'empressa de demander Mû.

— Je suis vos conseils ! répondit-il en continuant ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Aiolia, et s'il se réveille ?

— Je n'en fiche !

Les deux Golds s'entre-regardèrent, et sourient devant l'air déterminé de leur ami. Mais ils se posaient une question : pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Mû fit un signe de tête à son petit ami, pour lui signifier qu'il était tant qu'ils partent.

— Aiolia, on te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appel ! termina Saga. Mais le Lion ne répondit pas.

Shaka était maintenant nu et grelotait plus encore. Aiolia ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il se dévêtit et se glissa dans le lit en prenant soin de les recouvrir par le drap. Aiolia déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il lui fallut se caler contre Shaka, mais il le fit. A présent les deux Gold étaient si proche que le Lion sentait la respiration lente de la Vierge. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, Shaka avait des sentiments pour lui et s'il se réveillait ? Comment réagirait-il ? Comment lui expliquer ?

Aux proies à tous ces doutes, Aiolia n'avait pas sentit Shaka bouger. La Vierge était venu se caler naturellement dans les bras du Lion. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'en aperçu.

— Shaka ! murmura t-il en l'observant.

Aiolia scruta plus qu'il ne regarda son ami. Il admit qu'il était d'une beauté rare et que le fait d'être aussi proche de lui, lui procurait des sensations étranges. Une douce chaleur le prit, il se sentait bien là, avec cet homme dans ses bras. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit cela, se pourrait-il qu'il ressente autre chose que de l'amitié pour Shaka ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Aiolia s'endormit en tenant fermement Shaka dans ses bras tant il se sentait apaisé.

Après avoir quitté Aiolia au temple de la Vierge, Saga et Mû avaient rejoint le temple du Bélier pour dîner en tête à tête. Le couple avait passé la journée ensemble et tout avait été parfait. Mû avait redécouvert Saga et ses sentiments pour lui ne cessaient de grandir. Quant à Saga, il était le plus heureux des hommes, Mû répondait enfin à son amour et pour ne rien gâcher il faisait bien attention à ne pas le brusquer.

C'est ensemble qu'ils préparèrent le repas. L'ambiance qui régnait dans le premier temple était douce et chaleureuse. Mais heureusement que Mû était là pour pour ranger au fur et à mesure. A peine avaient-ils commencé que le Gémeaux avait déjà envahi presque toute la cuisine.

— Rappelles-moi de ne jamais te laisser seul dans cette pièce, dit Mû en s'approchant dans le dos de Saga pour l'enlacer.

— Je crois que tu as raison, mon amour, admit Saga en s'appuyant contre le torse de son bel adonis.

Saga se retourna pour faire face à Mû et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et romantique. Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre lorsque ce baiser prit fin.

— Je t'aime, Mû ! déclara Saga en accrochant le regard du doux Bélier.

Mû rougit et posa ses lèvres douces sur celle de son aimé qui en profita pour approfondir ce baiser. Saga, qui avait noué ses bras au cou de Mû, commença à les mettre en mouvement les faisant descendre dans le dos du Bélier qui soupira d'aise.

— Je t'aime aussi, avoua Mû.

Saga sentit son coeur s'emballer lorsque ces doux mots sortirent de la bouche de son amour. Il caressa la joue de Mû, fit glisser sa main derrière sa longue chevelure pour la poser sur la nuque offerte et s'approcha pour embrasser, une fois de plus, son amant. Ce baiser avait un gout différent. Il était plus passionnel. Leurs désirs montaient de plus en plus, leurs températures corporelles augmentaient dangereusement. Les caresses se faisaient plus précises. L'Atlante recula d'un pas, entrainant le Grec avec lui, et se plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Saga frissonnait devant toutes les émotions qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Le Gémeaux insinua une main sous la tunique du Bélier le faisant gémir de plaisir. Leurs lèvres étaient encore soudées, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées à cause du manque d'air. Une minute plus tard, ce baiser passionnel prit fin, laissant un gout inachevé aux deux Golds. A son tour, Mû fit glisser une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Saga, redessinant ses muscles saillants. Sous ses doigts encore timide, Mû sentait le corps de Saga réagir face à ses délicieuses caresses. Le Gémeaux gémit de désir et de bonheur.

— Mû, je …. j'ai…, Saga tentait de parler mais son doux Bélier l'en empêcha.

— Ne dis rien, dit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de son Gémeaux.

Un instant plus tard, sans vraiment savoir comment, le t-shirt et la tunique tombèrent au sol. Deux regards s'accrochèrent, Saga prit son amour par la main et ensemble se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'Atlante. Ils reprirent leurs caresses, s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Le reste de leurs vêtements furent enlevés rapidement et un nouveau ballet commença entre ces deux corps. Un ballet érotique, sensuel et emplit de désir. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, plusieurs fois même. Ils étaient heureux, heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant, non juste eux !

Lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il sentit comme un étau l'en empêcher. Encore un peu frêle et vaseux, il ne ressentit pas le cosmos qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, en ouvrant les yeux, que Shaka vit ce qui gênait ses mouvements. C'est horrifié qu'il cria, ce qui réveilla bien entendu le pauvre Aiolia.

— Que … que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

— Shaka, tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? T'es-tu réchauffé ? demanda le Lion omettant de répondre à la question de la Vierge.

— Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? redemanda Shaka qui, en cet instant, se posait une multitude de questions.

— Et bien, tu avais si froid et tu ne te réchauffais pas …..

— Tu aurais pu juste utiliser ton cosmos ! s'énerva le Gold plus pour cacher sa gêne qu'autre chose.

— J'ai essayé mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Alors j'ai fais ce que je pensais devoir faire, je me suis couché près de toi pour te réchauffer avec ma propre chaleur.

Bizarrement, aucun des deux Golds n'avaient bougé. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, du moins Aiolia serrait toujours Shaka contre lui. Une pensé étrange traversa l'esprit de la Vierge. Pour réchauffer un corps avec un autre, il fallait que tout deux soient nus ! Shaka déglutit difficilement, mais il devait savoir. Il souleva lentement le drap alors qu'Aiolia se mit à rougir comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, se préparant à prendre un bon coup de poing dans la figure, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

— Comment, comment as-tu pu ? s'insurgea Shaka.

— Tu étais mal en point, j'ai promis à Shion de veiller sur toi, je te devais au moins ça ! Je t'assure que ….

— Que quoi ? Je sais bien que tu ne t'es pas rincé l'oeil. Mais as-tu pensé à Marine ? Que va t-elle penser en sachant cela ? Et à moi, tu y as pensé ? il termina sa phrase en amenuisant sa voix.

— Pourquoi me parles-tu encore de Marine ? Et oui, j'ai pensé à toi. Je savais que cela te gênerais mais je ne pouvais pas rester là et ne rien faire ! dit le Lion en sortant du lit et en récupérant ses affaires.

Shaka le regarda s'éloigner et quitter la chambre. Par tous les Dieux que cet homme était beau, bien sculpté et prévenant. Shaka était fou amoureux de lui, et de le voir là dans son lit, dans ses bras et nu lui donna un coup au moral. Pourquoi jouait-il avec ses nerfs ? Bien qu'il savait qu'Aiolia avait eu raison, il éprouvait une forte gêne. Comment le regarder en face ? Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et rejoignit son ange gardien dans la cuisine où il entendait des bruits.

— Je suis désolé, Aiolia. Je sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mais après t'avoir …., je …, il ne termina pas sa phrase car le Lion l'interrompit.

— Je comprends ce tu essaies de me dire. Je sais que cela te gêne encore un peu plus maintenant. Si tu veux, on en parle plus ! Mais je tiens à te dire une chose avant d'en finir, dit-il sans se retourner pour avoir le courage de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, je n'ai jamais …. aussi bien dormit que cette nuit.

— Que … que veux-tu dire ? se hasarda à demander Shaka dont le coeur commençait à s'affoler.

Aiolia se retourna pour faire face à son ami, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il repensa à la veille lorsqu'il l'avait observé, il avait ressentit des sensations étranges qui lui réchauffaient son propre corps, mais comment lui dire ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de répondre.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Je me suis sentit apaisé !

— Apaisé ?

— Te savoir prés de moi, contre moi m'a apaisé, j'ignore pourquoi ! déclara le Lion sans cacher sa gêne.

Shaka resta bouche-bée. Aiolia avait apprécié ce rapprochement ! Comment, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux me faire croire que tu as aimé dormir serré contre moi ? Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

— Je te signale que tu t'es enfuit après m'avoir avoué tes sentiments, sans même me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit ! cracha le Grec.

— Et pourquoi je serais resté, hein ? Pourquoi ? Pour t'entendre me dire que tu ne ressentais rien, juste de l'amitié et encore ? Pour me dire que tu étais amoureux de Marine ….

— Pourquoi me parles-tu de Marine à tout bout de champ ? Elle est moi sommes amis, rien de plus ! s'énerva le Lion.

L'indou se contracta, Aiolia et Marine étaient amis, de simples amis !

— Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de te le dire la dernière fois, on aurai peut-être put discuter ! le ton d'Aiolia s'était adoucit et il s'était rapproché de son vis-à-vis.

— Je suis désolé mais on pensait tous que vous étiez ensemble et …

— Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ce jour là ?

— Je ne voulais pas paraître plus ridicule que je l'étais déjà ! avoua le blond.

— Je suppose que tu as faim, vu que tu ne t'aies pas nourris depuis plusieurs jours ! dit Aiolia pour changer de conversation aussi bien pour son ami que pour lui à vrai dire.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

— Et bien, tu mangeras quand même et si tu refuses je te nourrirais moi même ! ajouta t-il en regardant Shaka dans les yeux.

Face à la détermination de son aimé, la Vierge ne put qu'accepter de manger. Ce repas fut un moment de détente pour les deux Golds, après la tension du réveil. Shaka savait au fond de lui que dès qu'il le pourrait, Aiolia regagnerait son temple et tout sera comme avant. Après le petit déjeuner, il alla méditer. Aiolia veillait à ce qu'il n'y reste pas longtemps car il était encore faible.

— _Shaka, je suis heureux de voir que tu te remets !_ intervint la Divinité au bout d'un moment.

— _Merci, c'est grâce à Aiolia,_ répondit-il.

— _Je le sais, il a fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire et te voila presque sur pieds !_

— _Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi il n'a pas put m'aider avec son cosmos ?_

— _Ha ! Ca ! Je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'ai bloqué les effet de son cosmos ! _

— _Vous avez fait quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

— _Ca, mon ami je te le dirais plus tard ! _termina Bouddha en quittant l'esprit de la Vierge.

La Divinité était satisfaite de son stratagème pour rapprocher les deux Golds. Son « ami » méritait d'être heureux et si personne n'ouvrait les yeux du gros félin, il resterait aveugle sur ses propres sentiments. Shaka resta coi face à la réaction de la Divinité. Pour quelles raisons avait-il bloqué le cosmos d'Aiolia ? Il sortit de sa méditation, ouvrit les yeux et vit que son ange gardien était entrain de l'observer.

Shaka referma ses iris blues, et repensa à ces dernières heures. Aiolia veillait sur lui depuis la veille, il l'avait réchauffer, lui avait fait le petit déjeuner et là encore il était près de lui. Pourquoi ? Son coeur n'avait cesser de battre la chamade depuis son réveil. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était nu, ainsi que le Lion, et dans ses bras en plus, une myriade de sensations et d'émotions l'avaient envahi. Parfois, sa respiration se saccadait lorsque son regard croisait celui d'Aiolia. Il l'aimait et sa présence auprès de lui ne l'aidait pas à mettre de côté ses sentiments.

Aiolia était assis devant Shaka qui méditait. Plus il le regardait plus il le trouvait beau, ses yeux étaient si magnifiques. Chaque fois qu'il les ouvrait, le Grec avait envie de s'y noyer. Aiolia ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il pensait être attiré par les femmes mais là il commençait à fortement en douter. Ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de la Vierge, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit pour une femme. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir ses yeux à la fin de sa méditation, son coeur rata un battement. Là en cet instant, Aiolia le trouva sensuel.

Le Lion, qui était assit en tailleur en face du doux chevalier de la Vierge, se mit à quatre patte et lentement s'avança vers le blond qui se pétrifia. Pourquoi Aiolia s'avançait de la sorte vers lui ? Son coeur s'emballa, son regard était plongé dans les yeux du Lion qui avançait encore et encore. Shaka n'avait pas bougé, de toute façon il ne le pouvait pas. Il était comme hypnotisé, Aiolia avançait toujours vers lui tel un félin. Il déglutit difficilement.

Aiolia s'était mis en mouvement sans lâcher du regard celui qui était devant lui, celui qui commençait à faire battre son coeur chaque minute un peu plus, celui qu'il avait trouvé sensuel un instant plus tôt…. Il avançait encore, mais pour faire quoi ? Ca, il l'ignorait mais tout son corps refusait de s'arrêter, alors il avança encore jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, il s'arrêta, sans pour autant détourné son regard des iris bleues qui le fixaient depuis un moment.

- Ne va pas ...

Shaka ne put parler plus. Le Grec venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui avait les yeux fermés, et Shaka les avaient écarquillés tant sa surprise était grande. Lorsque ce chaste baiser prit fin, Shaka essaya de faire sortir des sons de sa gorge.

— Aio … lia ! finit-il par réussir à dire. Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?

Mais le Lion ne répondit pas. Son coeur avait cessé de battre à l'instant même où leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de choses avec un simple baiser. Il sut en cet instant qu'il voulait aimé cet homme.

— Ne ….Ne joues pas avec mes sentiments, Aiolia ! implora la Vierge.

Le Greg réagit enfin. Devant l'audace qu'il venait d'avoir, il rougit. Mais par tous les Dieux, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas c'était de faire souffrir ce bel ange blond, aussi il rompit son silence.

— Je ne joue pas, Shaka, loin de moi cette idée ! murmura t-il en caressant une joue de son vis-à-vis.

— Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? se hasarda à demander timidement le blond.

— J'en ai eu envie ! Tu étais si … si sensuel que je n'ai pas pu résister ! sourit-il.

Shaka sentit son visage rougir comme jamais, son corps se mit à frissonner et son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Aiolia n'était pas loin de l'état d'excitation de son ange blond bien qu'il ne le montra pas, par pudeur sans doute. L'heure du dîner approchait, aussi le Lion se releva, tendit une main avenante vers Shaka pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

— Je vais préparer le dîner, tu devrais aller te détendre dans un bon bain, cela te fera du bien ! dit le cinquième gardien.

— Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal, je n'ai pas très faim ! Mais je ne suis pas contre un bon bain. A tout à l'heure !

— Tu n'as peut être pas faim, mais s'il le faut je te forcerais !

Shaka ne répliqua pas à la remarque de son ange gardien. Il ne savais plus quoi penser de tout cela. Aiolia était au petit soin pour lui, et l'avait embrassé. Bon certes, c'était un baiser aérien mais un baiser quand même. Il rougit devant ses pensées en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, mais pas à clef. Pendant ce temps, Aiolia s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Au même moment dans le troisième temple, Kanon préparait le repas pour son frère et son beau-frère. Tous trois s'apprêtaient à passer une bonne soirée. L'ex-Dragon des Mers était vraiment heureux pour son frère, c'est pourquoi il tenait à faire le dîner.

— Veux-tu un coup de main ? demanda Mû qui n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire.

— Non, merci Mû. Tu devrais profiter de mon frère.

Mû sourit et remercia Kanon par un signe de tête. Il allait faire demi tour lorsque Kanon l'interpella.

— Mû, merci d'avoir rendu le sourire à Saga. Je suis heureux pour vous.

- Merci, Kanon! Es-CE que Rhadamanthe t'as contacté?

Le regard du cadet s'assombrit, malgré cela il essaya de sourire pour montrer bonne figure. Il répondit négativement à Mû qui était désolé pour son ami et beau frère. Saga venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, il enlaça son doux Bélier et lui déposa un baiser sensuel dans le cou.

— Qu'y a t-il mon ange ? demanda le Gémeaux.

— Je demandais à Kanon s'il avait des nouvelles de ….

— J'aimerais qu'on n'en parle plus, j'aimerais ….

Saga avait délaissé un instant son bel amant pour aller prendre dans ses bras son frère qui semblait être bien plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir.

— T'en fait pas, tu t'en remettras et tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un ! la voix de Saga se voulait être rassurante et chaleureuse.

— Tu as raison et puis tant pis pour lui, il ne sais pas ce qu'il rate ! reprit Kanon sur un ton qu'il espérait ironique mais Saga et Mû ne furent pas dupe.

Pour éviter à l'ex-Dragon des Mers de ressasser ce douloureux aveu, tous décidèrent de changer de conversation. Kanon se remit à la cuisine tandis que son jumeaux et Mû dressaient la table. Une trentaine de minute plus tard, ils s'installèrent pour le dîner. L'ambiance était meilleure et des éclats de rire se faisaient parfois entendre. Kanon venait de se lever, pour aller chercher le dessert, les cafés et le thé pour Mû, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les trois hommes. C'est Saga qui alla ouvrir.

— Kanon ! Tu peux venir ? cria Saga sans détourner son regard de celui qui se tenait devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y enc…, le cadet cessa de parler et d'avancer lorsqu'il vit la silhouette qui attendait debout devant la porte.

Saga et Mû s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine pour laisser seul Kanon et le grand blond.

— Que veux-tu ? interrogea l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

— Te parler, répondit Rhadamanthe.

— Et bien je n'ai rien à te dire ! reprit durement Kanon.

— Très bien, tu n'as qu'à écouter !

— Je ne veux rien entendre de toi, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens ! commença à s'énerver le cadet.

Le juge des Enfers lâcha un soupire de désappointement. Il ne s'attendait pas à un autre accueil mais il avait au moins espérer convaincre ce fier chevalier de l'écouter. Mais il semblait plus têtu que prévu.

— J'aurais espéré que tu te montres un peu plus tolérant, reprit la Wyvern.

— Pfff, laisses moi ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire et toi tu es parti sans un mot ! C'est donc clair pour moi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te dérangerais plus pour ça ! brailla l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Rhadamanthe se doutait que cela ne serait pas facile, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. C'est vrai que lorsque Kanon était venu le voir afin de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, celui-ci ne sachant quoi dire c'était enfuit, oui enfuit c'était le mot ! Pourquoi Kanon aurait réagit autrement ? Lui, l'un des Spectres les plus puissants des Enfers s'était enfuit devant un homme. Et quel homme, le seul qui l'ai jamais vaincu. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre toute contenance à la fin de leur affrontement. Celui qui hantait ses pensées et qu'il avait rejeté par son comportement stupide. Peut-être est-il trop tard pour séduire le cadet des Gémeaux.

Kanon, qui faisait demi tour pour rejoindre la cuisine, se vit se faire retenir par une main ferme sur l'un de ses poignets. Il se retourna brusquement et donna un magistral coup de poing à son vis à vis qui lâcha prise avant de tomber.

— Pour qui te prends-tu ? Dégages ! Kanon était fou de rage, ce qui inquiétait fortement Saga qui se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou pas.

La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte pour permettre à Saga et à Mû de suivre la conversation entre les deux hommes. Saga bouillait mais le Bélier tentait de le rassurer. Après tout, Kanon était un grand garçon et savait se défendre. Lorsque Saga avait vu son frère mettre un coup de poing à ce fichu juge, il avait sourit et s'était détendu. Mais ce qui était en train de se passer le fit cesser de sourire. D'où il était, il vit ce satané juge s'avancer vers son frère et se pencher vers lui. Mais que faisait-il ? Et Kanon qui ne bougeait pas ! Saga serrait les poings, Mû emprisonna sa taille et se plaqua contre le dos musculeux de son amant, ce qui fit redescendre la colère du Gémeaux.

Légèrement exaspéré par le comportement de Kanon, Rhadamanthe prit une décision qui risquait de lui valoir un autre coup de poing mais tant pis. Il s'approcha de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, bloqua ses poignets et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration s'empara de ses lèvres. Kanon se débattait comme un forcené, du moins au début. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Rhadamanthe sur les siennes, il cessa tout mouvement. Son coeur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, il perdait pieds juste avec un simple petit baiser.

Rhadamanthe voyait sa proie, ou plutôt son aimé se détendre. Le contact de le leurs lèvres avait eu l'effet escompté, Kanon se laissait aller. Le juge en profita pour approfondir ce doux baiser au gout sucré. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se séparèrent plusieurs fois avant que l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne mettent en mouvement ses mains sur le dos du beau blond. A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres pour plonger leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

— Tu es plus têtu que je le pensais ! murmura le juge des Enfers.

— Tu peux parler ! répondit sur le même ton, Kanon.

Alors que leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, Saga sortit de la cuisine comme une furie suivit de près par Mû qui ne trouvait plus les mots pour le calmer.

— Enlèves tes sales pattes de mon frère ! hurla t-il.

Kanon quitta le doux cocon des bras de Rhadamanthe pour s'approcher de son frère.

— Saga, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

— Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Il t'a ignoré quand tu t'es déclaré et là, il vient tout mielleux et toi tu tombes dans ses bras !

— Tu devrais être heureux pour moi tout comme je le suis pour toi !

— Tu as raison, je suis désolé ! Saga avait honte de son comportement, celui que son frère aimait était là, et visiblement partageait ses sentiments.

Pour se rattraper, Saga invita son beau frère à se joindre à eux pour le dessert et le café. Le juge accepta, Kanon était heureux et Saga voyait son frère sourire comme jamais. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Kanon et le blond ne se quittaient pas d'un centimètre, se bécotant et se frôlant dès qu'ils le pouvaient. En réalité, ils auraient aimé être ailleurs, seuls. Mû s'en était aperçu.

— Dis, mon amour ! Ne pourrait-on pas les laisser seuls et descendre dans mon temple ? murmura Mû dans l'oreille de Saga.

— C'est une merveilleuse idée, tu seras à moi seul pour toute la nuit ! susurra le Gémeaux, des paillettes dans les yeux.

C'est ainsi que Saga et Mû quittèrent le troisième temple, laissant Kanon et Rhadamanthe. L'ambiance devint électrique très rapidement, c'était comme s'ils attendaient impatiemment de se retrouver seuls. Dès que les deux autres avaient quitté les lieux, ils s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus. Leur étreinte tenait plus de la rage que de l'amour. Leurs vêtements furent vite enlevés, et parsemés tout au long du couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Les bruits qui s'échappaient de la pièce ne laissaient pas le moindre doute sur ce qui s'y passait !

Dans le temple de la Vierge, au même moment.

Aiolia venait de terminer le repas et était plutôt fier de lui. Néanmoins, il se demandait si son bel ange blond allait bien car il n'était pas encore sortit de la salle de bain. Par précaution, il décida d'aller voir. Il voulut frapper à la porte mais comme il n'entendait rien, il supposa que Shaka s'était endormi et ne voulait pas le surprendre en cognant dans la porte. Il posa alors une main sur la poignée espérant que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Elle ne l'était pas ! Il hésita malgré tout à entrer, se demandant si Shaka était encore dans l'eau ou pas, et s'il serait visible. Il déglutit difficilement, décidément ses hormones lui jouaient bien des tours.

Le Lion ouvrit lentement la porte, pensant le voir assoupi dans la baignoire mais il n'en était rien. Shaka était debout de dos, nu, ses longs cheveux blonds encore mouillés descendaient en cascade jusqu'à l'arrondie de ses fesses. L'éclairage de la salle de bain se reflétait dans les goutes d'eau qui effleuraient le corps finement musclé du sixième gardien. En cet instant, il était sublime. Aiolia s'approcha lentement, il voulait toucher cet être qui se tenait devant lui pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait ne soit pas un mirage. Sentir son odeur pour s'en imprégner. Gouter à cette peau pour s'en délecter. Alors que Shaka venait de terminer de se sécher et qu'il enroulait la serviette autour de ses reins, Aiolia l'enlaça, plaquant ainsi son torse contre le dos de Shaka qui sursauta et frémit.

— Aio … lia ? ! gémit-il.

Mais, au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, le Lion écarta les cheveux blonds de son cou et y parsema des petits baisers, puis il lécha les goutes d'eau qui ruisselaient encore de ça de là. Lui aussi gémissait, frissonnait face à ce doux contact. Shaka rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ange gardien, les yeux fermés il se laissa porter par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il lui restait pourtant un soupçon de conscience, aussi il essaya d'arrêter son ami.

— Ne fais … rien …hmm … que tu … pourrais…hmm … regretter … hmm ! gémit Shaka.

— Jamais je ne regretterais, susurra le Grec en continuant son exploration.

Shaka se tourna pour faire face à son aimé et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qui ce passait, aussi il noua ses bras autour du cou d'Aiolia pour toucher son rêve du bout des doigts.

— Es-tu vraiment sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? interrogea tendrement la Vierge.

— Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, sans vraiment me l'avouer. Passer du temps avec toi a réveillé mes sentiments. Tu sens bon et tu es si beau. Comment pourrais-je te résister ? avoua Aiolia.

Cet aveu fit rougir le blond qui s'empara des lèvres de son aimé. La bouche entre-ouverte, Aiolia sentit une intrusion délicieuse. Il enroula sa langue autour de sa jumelle, et une danse sensuelle débuta. Les mains du Grec s'égarèrent sur la peau nue et toujours légèrement humide de Shaka qui gémit de bien-être. Leurs pommettes s'empourprèrent, ils étaient comme des adolescents face à leur premier émoi. A bout de souffle, le contact fut rompu.

— Tu as froid ? demanda tendrement le Grec car l'Indou frissonnait.

— Je … je crois que je n'aurais jamais froid dans tes bras ! avoua Shaka.

Les deux Golds s'observaient toujours, leurs mains étaient en mouvement prodiguant des caresses sensuelles. La température de leurs corps augmenta un peu, l'odeur des sels de bain que Shaka avait dispersé dans l'eau de la baignoire venait parfois leur chatouiller les narines. Shaka croyait rêver, il était là dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait en silence depuis de long mois, alors qu'il pensait qu'il était hétéro. Devant ce fait, il se trouva plutôt stupide d'avoir tant hésité à lui avouer ses sentiments.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de continuer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter ! murmura le Lion.

— Alors, ne t'arrêtes pas ! souffla la Vierge.

Sans se faire prier, Aiolia reprit les lèvres de son amour en otage. Ce baiser était bien plus frénétique que le premier et bien plus érotique. Le Grec s'était tant rapproché de son aimé qu'il pouvait sentir son attribut contre le sien. Ce contact les électrisa. Shaka avait rejeté sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement lascif, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le rendant aux yeux d'Aiolia encore plus sensuel. Le Lion fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses fermes de l'Indou pour le porter, tandis que naturellement Shaka l'encercla à la taille avec ses jambes. Dans cette position, leurs virilités étaient toujours en contact, leur coupant la respiration. Les sensations, qu'ils ressentaient, commençaient à leur faire perdre pieds. Plus rien n'avait l'air de compter pour eux en cet instant. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'Indou.

Aiolia déposa doucement son fardeau au pied du lit, tandis que Shaka lui ôtait son t-shirt qu'il laissa glisser le long de son dos musculeux - leurs entrainements intensifs les ayant tous sculptés comme des Dieux Grecs - faisant frissonner de désir le beau Lion. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, alors que le grec dénoua enfin la serviette devenue encombrante qui entourait encore les reins de l'Indou. Un soupire d'aise les prit. Le Lion s'écarta un peu de son bel ange pour déboutonner son jeans, que Shaka fit glisser le long de ses jambes emportant également son boxer, les mettant ainsi sur un même pied d'égalité. Aiolia redessinait les contours du corps de son amant avec des yeux avides d'envie. Quand était-il tombé sous le charme de la Vierge ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas regarder une femme ? Un homme ? Et puis, peu importe ! Ils étaient ensembles et c'est tout ce qui comptait maintenant.

Aiolia fit reculer lentement Shaka vers le lit et le fit s'assoir au bord. Sa langue parcourait le corps en feu du blond qui se cambrait et frémissait sous ses délicieux assauts. Des plaintes lascives sortaient de leurs gorges, les excitant toujours un peu plus. Tout en allongeant Shaka, Aiolia posa un genou sur le lit puis l'autre - de part et d'autre de Shaka - et délicatement passa une main dans le dos de l'Indou. Ce geste lui permit de faire glisser son amant de façon à ce qu'il soit mieux allongé, la tête sur les oreillers. Aiolia avançait, un genou après l'autre, pour toujours être à hauteur de son visage. Shaka avait les yeux à demi fermé, sa longue chevelure s'étalait en éventail sur le lit. Par tous les Dieux, qu'il était magnifique.

Shaka reversa la situation en faisant basculer son amant pour se retrouver dessus. Aiolia fut surpris mais ne fit rien, trop heureux de voir que Shaka ne restait pas passif. Le blond, les pommettes rosies, entreprit de déguster le corps offert. Tantôt il embrassait la peau matte d' Aiolia, tantôt il la léchait en traçant des sillons brûlant. Le corps, sous lui, ondulait le motivant à continuer cette douce torture. Le blond descendait de plus en plus vers le bas ventre de son amant, se rapprochant de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Sans réfléchir, il laissa sa langue se perdre sur la hampe de chair fièrement dressée du beau Lion qui geint impudiquement.

— Sha … Shaka .. hmm… surtout t'arrêtes.. pas ! implora le Grec.

Bien trop occupé à donner du plaisir à son ange gardien, Shaka ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au contraire, il engloutit le sexe tendu, rendant fou Aiolia qui continuait à perdre pieds. Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus le contrôle, le Lion bascula son amour pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il en profita pour capturer les lèvres fines de Shaka qui répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser, presque torride.

Les deux corps étaient de plus en plus moites, la température de la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter. Les rideaux, mal fermés, laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil encore hauts et chauds en cette période. Les zones d'ombres et de lumières épousaient parfaitement les courbes de ces deux corps entrelacés, les rendant plus désirables. Sur le corps de Shaka, les zones lumineuses se voyaient lécher par une langue avide de désir, alors que les zones d'ombres étaient assaillies de baisers sulfureux.

Des plaintes sensuelles retentissaient dans la pièce. Shaka se perdait dans une myriade de sensations plus divines les une que les autres.

— Aio .. lia ! gémit le blond.

La langue du Grec s'égara sur une colonne de chair fièrement dressée et ne put s'empêcher de s'en emparer. Il l'engloutit, faisant sursauter le beau blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aiolia le prenne ainsi. Sentant que Shaka était au bord de la rupture, il échangea sa bouche contre sa main pour entamer un va et vient lent et sensuel. Le sixième gardien se délivra peu après entre les doigts experts de son amant, le laissant pantois et rouge de honte.

— Tu n'as pas à rougir, mon bel ange, susurra Aiolia en passant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde.

Shaka ne répondit pas, bien trop absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Sa poitrine l'oppressait et il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Le Grec reprit ses caresses, dirigeant ses doigts vers l'écume blanche qui glissait voluptueusement sur le corps de Shaka afin de les en humecter. Puis, il les dirigea vers l'intimité de son amant, jouant un moment avec l'anneau de chair inviolé. Le blond avait relevé le bassin pour en faciliter l'accès, et bien qu'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer.

Aiolia entreprit de faire glisser un doigt en Shaka pour le préparer à se venue. Devant cette intrusion désagréable, l'Indou se crispa. Le Grec stoppa alors tout mouvement dans le conduit étroit de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement pour détourner son attention. Shaka se détendit. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il ne sentit pas une deuxième intrusion. Le corps des deux chevaliers s'embrasa un peu plus. Shaka avait mal mais le plaisir pointait le bout son son nez, il le sentait. Des gémissement se mêlaient aux cris de douleur.

— Si tu as trop mal, je peux … arrêter, murmura tendrement le Lion à l'oreille de son aimé.

— Hmm… non…. con … hmm … con … tinues …, tenta de quémander le blond entre deux plaintes lascives.

Après plusieurs minutes, Aiolia retira lentement ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de la gorge de Shaka. Aiolia, lui, sentait son corps vibrer d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Enfin il sera en lui, enfin il sera à lui. Il se demanda encore, tout en regardant son bien-aimé, pourquoi il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte à quel point il le désirait ?

— 'lia ? A quoi penses-tu ? questionna tristement Shaka qui pensait que son amour venait de changer d'avis.

— Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais jamais compris à quel point tu étais important pour moi, pourquoi n'avoir ouvert les yeux que maintenant ? Tu es si beau, si désirable, si tendre… Je t'aime mon bel ange blond, finit-il par avouer la voix légèrement tremblante.

Shaka ne sut quoi répondre, il était heureux. Aussi, il l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon ange gardien !

Le Lion présenta son membre dressé face à l'intimité du blond et le pénétra lentement, très …. lentement pour éviter de lui faire encore plus mal. Il sentit Shaka se crisper, il décida de stopper son intrusion pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis peu à peu, il reprit. Il embrassait, caressait ou léchait la peau pâle de Shaka, se délectant de son gout devenu amer par la transpiration. La tête renversée, Shaka ondulait sous l'assaut lent de son amant, s'empalant un peu plus lui-même sur la hampe de chair déjà presque entièrement en lui. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Aiolia qui laissa s'échapper un cri rauque. Le Lion ne contrôlait son corps.

La douleur laissait la place au plaisir, les deux corps ondulaient ensembles, s'emboitant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Comme si leur place avait toujours été là. Aiolia s'empara du membre gorgé de désir de son amant, laissé à l'abandon quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui prodigua une caresse calqué sur le rythme de son bassin. Shaka ne savait plus où il en était. Il recevait tant d'émotions, de sensations qu'il perdit pieds.

De son côté, Aiolia tentait de donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait à son bel ange. Il en aurait presque oublié tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Un mélange de peur, d'excitation et d'amour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il ferait l'amour de cette manière. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer ainsi. Jamais il n'aurai pensé être autant aimé.

Devant l'attitude plus que sensuelle de son amant, Aiolia sentit sa délivrance le gagner, il redoubla les coups de rein et la câlinerie sur le membre de Shaka. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Et puis, le Lion de libéra en Shaka dans un cri rauque. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Shaka qui se déversa dans la main de son Lion, un gémissement érotique au bout des lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits, puis Aiolia se retira doucement, lentement du conduit étroit dans lequel il se trouvait encore. Il vint se placer prés de son bel ange et l'enlaça, parsemant sa peau de quelques baisers.

- Tu la FAIM? aïoli de la demande.

— J'avoues que oui ! répondit Shaka. En plus, ça sent divinement bon ! ajouta le blond tout sourire.

Les deux chevaliers se levèrent un long moment plus tard pour allez déguster le plat qu'Aiolia avait préparé plus tôt.

Le lendemain matin, au temple des Gémeaux, Kanon s'éveillait doucement. Une étrange sensation lui parcourait l'échine. Une douce caresse le tirait lentement de son sommeil. Il se laissa aller, gémissant le nom de son amant, se remémorant la nuit passée.

- Rhadamanthe ... ..

— Ne dis rien ! susurra le juge.

Kanon se tut. Rhadamanthe redessinait du bout des doigts les muscles de son amant, tandis que sa langue se perdait dans son cou, se rapprochant de sa bouche pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Le souffle court, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres, se regardant dans les yeux.

— Que … que va t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda l'ex Dragon des Mers.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Quand je suis venu te voir, tu es parti sans un mot et hier tu te pointes ici ….

— J'ai été surpris, je n'ai pas sus quoi répondre c'est pourquoi je suis parti sans un mot. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à ce jour là. Tu hantais mes pensées de jour comme de nuit, alors j'ai voulu te revoir pour savoir.

— Et ?

— Et, je suis là, tu es dans mes bras et pour le moment …. je ne veux rien d'autre !

Le juge voulut embrasser une fois de plus son Dragon mais celui ci se débattit et s'assit dans son lit.

— Et après ? Tu repars et c'est fini ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— L'autre jour tu pars sans rien dire, et hier tu me sautes presque dessus ! Je veux savoir ….., il ne put finir sa phrase.

— Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour repartir. Je suis là parce que je le veux. Je te veux….!

Kanon se retourna vers Rhadamanthe. Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de l'Anglais, le laissa sans souffle. Le regard jaune reflétait toute l'admiration et l'amour que ressentait le juge. Rhadamanthe se redressa et s'approcha de son amant pour lui voler un un baiser aérien.

— Je t'aime, c'est simple ! ajouta le blond laissant sans voix le Grec.

Une nouvelle journée commença alors. Saga, Mû, Kanon et Rhadamanthe prirent le petit déjeuner ensembles. Kanon semblait comblé, le Juge le regardait intensément avec amour ce qui rendit Saga heureux. Enfin, les jumeaux maudits prenaient leur revanche sur la vie. Ils avaient la chance d'être avec des compagnons aimants.

De leur côté, Aiolia et Shaka avaient décidé de rester seuls au temple de la Vierge, juste pour profiter encore un peu de leur tranquillité qu'ils perdraient à coup sûr dès que leurs compagnons d'armes sauraient ! Bouddha, lui, décida de rester à l'écart pour aujourd'hui au moins, se félicitant des ruses qu'il avait employé pour réunir ses deux là qui, à coup sûr aurait mit une vie pour se déclarer !

**Fin**


End file.
